


Blow Me

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for 3 sentence fic night on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow Me

Rose paused, the world moving in slow motion as the witch raised her wand to point at the doctor, her doctor. With a fierce growl, she stooped to pick up the wand recently knocked from his hand to point it back at hers, diving in just in time for it to fire its own blast of energy, resulting in a loud blast between them.

They were both blown back, her collision with the wall broken by the doctor’s body. She gave half a laugh as she looked back at him. “Saved your life."

He chuckled, wincing at the pain that brought him. “Saved yours too. We’re even."


End file.
